


The long way around

by Kellygirl



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is not usually this clueless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The long way around

  
Jensen was enjoying the movie and enjoying his chocolate raisins. When a hand reached over and stole some of his candy, he glanced over at Cougar and smiled at the content look on his face. Cougar was slowly eating popcorn while wearing a neon green shirt that belonged to Jensen. An hour ago Jensen had used Cougar’s shirt to get rid of some of the byproduct of them messing around.

Jensen tried to pay attention to the movie again but his gaze kept moving back to the man sitting beside him. There was something about this whole situation that was making Jensen feel like a light bulb had just turned on over his head. When the next thought struck him he said it out loud.

“Are we dating?”

Cougar looked at him before turning back to the movie. “You mean right now?”

Jensen pushed pause on the laptop just as Uhura was getting undressed. “I mean, we had dinner together earlier, which you paid for. Then we had sex, which I am so not complaining about because it was excellent; stop smirking, and now we are watching a movie and being all snuggly.”

Cougar focused on him and Jensen didn’t know if it was because he knew Cougar spent a lot of time looking through a telescopic lens but the look in his eyes was really intense.

“Isn’t the order a dinner, a movie, and then sex?”

Jensen heard the amusement in Cougar’s voice and knew he was in for a world of teasing. This was what happened when he just blurted shit out. He sighed. “Well, I’m horny and you’re hot so we reversed the order. Look, just answer the question. Are we doing the date thing? I mean we go out and eat and have sex, and do other shit couples do and I just realized we’ve been doing that stuff for a few months. Fuck, are you my boyfriend?”

Jensen waited as Cougar studied him even harder while still eating one kernel of popcorn at a time. It was cute and Jensen figured any moment he’d be writing ‘Jensen + Cougar’ on some notebook. With a sparkly glitter pen.

Cougar shrugged. “If that is your wish.” His hand reached for the pause button. They’d watched this movie before and personally Jensen figured Cougar had a big crush on the green chick. He grabbed Cougar’s hand.

“What does that mean? ‘If that is my wish?’ Can you stop being all mysterious and just give me a straight answer?”

Cougar sighed and put down the bowl of popcorn. He grabbed Jensen’s face and pulled him closer for a kiss. Jensen went with it but knew a diversionary tactic when it was shoving its tongue down his throat. A few minutes later that didn’t matter as Cougar pulled away, trailed a hand down Jensen’s shirtless chest, pinched a nipple, and smiled at the wanton sound Jensen made. “Yes.”

Jensen blinked and mentally told his dick to shut up. He could continue this discussion or whatever it was and risk an argument or he could let it go and finish the movie and have more sex. He ignored the smirk on his boyfriend’s face, and wow that made something in his stomach flutter, and hit play.

He was silent for a few minutes but relaxed when Cougar shared his popcorn. “For our anniversary I want the complete series of Farscape.”

Cougar laughed and didn‘t say anything as Jensen scooted closer.

“Is that with the white-haired alien woman?”

Jensen ate more popcorn before answering. “Yes, and the blue woman and the puppets and Aeryn ‘I am a bad ass’ Sun, which wow, I just realized is totally Aisha.”

Cougar took a swallow of his drink. “Make sure I am there when you tell her.”

Jensen laughed and imagined the look on Aisha‘s face.

End  



End file.
